Saru Who: When the Pandorica s open
by Revengetime
Summary: Gallifrey ha vuelto al universo. Los Señores del Tiempo han regresado. Pero El Doctor ya no está, se fue en los campos de Trenzalore. En lugar de él, ¿quién ocupará su lugar? Y lo más importante, ¿Qué ha sido de la Tardis de El Doctor? Nada es lo que parece en este nuevo universo. (No tengo ni idea de las clasificaciones, no se sorprendan si está mal clasificado)
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1:¡Crashing!

Localización, Kerwan, 23:32 h, casi todo el mundo está dormido o viendo el especial ``Tras el héroe´´ del canal 43, todos menos un joven lombax que preparaba un ionducto catalizador junto con un pequeño robot, no más alto que su rodilla.

¿?:¿Has revisado los nodos catalizadores?

¿?:Síii…Ya te lo dije están bien.

¿?:¿A sí?Lo mismo digiste con el motor de fusión de tu ``trineo-cohete nuclear´´ y casi acabas creando una nueva estrella en la superficie de Umbris.

¿?:¡Ba! Fue solo un error de programación, Clank.

Clank:Sí pero el error casi te sale caro, Ratchet.

Ratchet: (suspiro y bostezo)Creo que vamos a ir dejandolo por ahora, ¿vale?

Clank:Totalente de acuerdo.

Ratchet:Hasta mañana entonces.

Ratchet se fue a su habitación y Clank se desactivó .Mientras tanto, a unos 200 metros de altura un sonido extraño resonaba en la inmensidad de los cielos. De entre las nubes emergió una cabina familiar para muchos, irreconocible para otros y las puertas se abrieron con una pequeña explosión y un adolescente con harapos se aferró al borde del suelo de la cabina.

Saru:Venga vamos…

Saru cogió su sonda sónica, se dio cuenta de que iba a impactar contra la aguja de un rascacielos. Activó la sonda sónica y elevó unos instantes la altitud, lo suficiente como para evitar la aguja. Se encaramó al suelo de la cabina y cerró las puertas. Jadeó un poco, pero hubo una sacudida y la cabina fue lanzada violentamente.

(Mientras de nuevo con el par de amigos)

Ratchet ya se estaba durmiendo cuando oyó un sonido muy fuerte, sonaba como si algo esuviera siendo impulsado con un chorro de energía. Luego se oyó un golpe, en el patio trasero, se levantó y se asomó por la ventana de su dormitorio y vió algo parecido a una cápsula azul marino.

Ratchet:¡Alguien se ha estrellado!

Acto seguido bajó corriendo las escaleras y salió al patio trasero en pijama (se le había olvidado ponerse la bata).Llegó al patio y observó con más detenimiento la ``cápsula´´

Ratchet:Cabina de policía…

(Recordatorio, la Tardis tiene un sistema de traducción universal)

Las puertas se abrieron de repente(la tardis había caído de forma horizontal), sobresaltando al lombax, después un gancho fue lanzado desde el interior, atrapándose en una de las barandillas que tenían las escaleras para bajar. Ratchet estaba cada vez más arrepentido de haber bajado. Pero lo que salió lo dejó totalmente confuso.

Saru asomó por la puerta y, ¿qué se puede decir?¿se lució?

Saru:¿Me das una manzana?

Ratchet:¿Una qué?

Saru:Una manzana, es en lo único que pienso, en manzanas…tal vez sea un antojo, ¡eso es nuevo, nunca he tenido un antojo!

Ratchet:¿Estás bien?

Saru:Sí claro, ¿por?

Ratchet:Estás desarrapado…

Saru:Me caído de la biblioteca, una escalada inmensa.

Ratchet:Pero estás empapado.

Saru:Me he caído a la piscina…

Ratchet:¿No estabas en la biblioteca?

Saru:Pero también estaba en la piscina.

Ratchet:¿Tienes una piscina en una biblioteca?

Saru:Puede…

Ratchet:¿De dónde vienes?

Saru: (se sienta en el borde)Pues vengo de ¡ay!

Dio un salto y cayó al suelo.

Ratchet:¿Estás bien?

Saru:Sí, sí esto es perfectamente norm…(abre la boca y de ella sale un replandor dorado)al…(sopla para que el resplandor se eleve)

Ratchet:¡¿Quién eres?!

Saru:Todavia no lo sé, aún me estoy regenerando…¿eso te asusta?(sale otro resplandor dorado de sus manos)

Ratchet:N-no…

Saru:Aaaah…pero has tartamudeado….

Ratchet:Ya, claro.

Saru se pone de pie.

Saru:Bueno tengo hambre, dame una manzana.

Ratchet: (pensando) Qué remedio…

Ya en la cocina…

Ratchet:Toma una manzana…

Saru:Gracias…(la muerde)…¡puaj! Esto está asqueroso.

Ratchet:¿No dijiste que te encantaban las manzanas?

Saru:Boca nueva, gustos nuevos…dame yogurt.

Ratchet suspiró.Saru cogió el yogurt y…

Saru:pffffssss(lo ha escupido)¿pretendes matarme?

Ratchet:¡Me dijiste que querías yogurt!

Saru:De eso nada, estamos en Kerwan si no me equivoco, fríe algo.

Ratchet:ffffffffff….

Un plato de patatas con bacon después…

Saru:Esta esta asqueroso sin ofender…

Ratchet:¿Y qué quieres que haga?

Saru:Déjame a mí…

Abrió la nevera y cogió palitos de pescado y natillas.

Ratchet:¿Palitos de pescado con natillas?

Saru:¡Sip!

Mientras Saru come los palitos de pescado con natillas…

Saru:¿Sabes qué?

Ratchet:No.

Saru:Que me pregunto por qué estás tan preocupado Ratchet…

Ratchet:Un momento…yo no te he dicho mi nombre…¡¿cómo lo sabes!?

Saru:Los ojos no son las ventanas del alma, sino las puertas, cuidado con lo que puede entrar.

Ratchet:En serio ya…¿Quién eres y qué eres?

Saru:Me llamo Saru, y soy un Señor del Tiempo.

Continuará…


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2:¡Eureka!

La Tierra, península Ibérica, Montijo…La hora de la siesta (18:25). Una chica sale corriendo de su casa, tiene que cruzar medio pueblo para llegar al punto de encuentro, El Atrio de San Pedro. Ya habían pasado casi 3 años desde que Saru se revelara como Señor del Tiempo a cuatro chicos. Sus nombres: Abel, Emiliano, Gloria y Pedro Manuel. Pero al ser infectado de muerte por el Chen 4 (virus que afecta solo a las especies con sistema cardíaco binario) los dejó de nuevo en su hogar tras haberlos llevado a ver las maravillas del universo, e incluso tras observar Gallifrey.

Abel , Emiliano y Gloria empezaron a buscar a Saru a través de los libros de historia ya que al dejarlos en la Tierra, desapareció junto con su Tardis. Dos años lo buscaron junto con Riversong, otra Señora del Tiempo, amiga de Saru, pero fue en vano, hasta que…

Gloria: ¡Uf ya llego!

Emiliano: Mira Abel, ahí viene Gloria…

Abel: Al Padre al Hijo y al Espíritu Santo.

Gloria: ¡¿Qué dices tú ahora!?

Abel: ¿Yo? Ná…

Gloria: Si ya…Bueno qué querías Emi.

Emiliano: El otro día River me dijo que había encontrado la manera de saber dónde está Saru.

Gloria: Anda ya…

Emiliano: Eso es lo que me dijo.

River: Y la he encontrado.

Todos se sorprendieron al ver a la chica en pleno Atrio. Aparentaba 19 años pero en realidad (según ella asegura) tiene 342 años. Llevaba una gabardina negra, con un sombrero, también negro.

Abel: Amos ya, dinos como encontrar a Saru de una vez.

River: Como queráis. Se hace…

Mientras tanto en Kerwan…

Ratchet: ¿Un Señor… del…Tiempo?

Saru:¡Sí! Exacto.

Ratchet: Y… ¿cómo has sabido mi nombre?

Saru: Los ojos no son las vent…

Ratchet: ¡Sí, eso ya lo has dicho! Dímelo de un modo que yo lo entienda. No con acertijos.

Saru: Te leo la mente con mirarte los ojos.

Ratchet: ¿Ahora mismo me estás leyendo la mente?

Saru: Sí…Así que enséñame esa grieta que te inquieta. Puedo ayudarte.

Ratchet suspiró y le indicó con un gesto que le siguiera. Fueron al sótano de la casa y Ratchet señaló la pared enfrente de la puerta.

Ratchet: Clank no me hace caso, dice que esa grieta es perfectamente normal, que no es nada peligrosa. Pero yo sé que no es así, porque algunas veces escucho…

Saru: Voces.

Saru se acercó y tocó la grieta, la fue recorriendo con el dedo diciendo:

Saru: Dos partes del espacio y el tiempo que jamás debieron tocarse, unidas y comprimidas justo en este punto… Por cierto, ¿quién es Clank?

Ratchet: Creía que ya lo sabrías, como puedes leer la mente y todo eso…Es mi amigo, es un robot, nos llevamos bastante bien.

Saru: Entonces ya sé porqué tu amigo decía que no era peligrosa. No está preparado para reconocerlas. Si embargo es la misma grieta que la del Great Fox.

(Flashback)

Pepi: No me hacen caso, piensan que estoy loco, pero sé que esa grieta no es normal.

(Fin del flashback)

Ratchet: ¿Qué es el Great Fox?

Saru: O es o era una nave nodriza. ¿En qué año estamos?

Ratchet: En el 845.

Saru: Desde la formación de la Federación Galáctica de Solana, por lo que estamos…En el 7432 después de Cristo…por lo que estamos en el año Galifreyan número 503005835, así que era una nave nodriza.

Ratchet: …am, vale.

Saru: ¿Quieres que cierre la grieta?

Ratchet: Mientras no la vuelva a ver…

Saru: ¿Sabes de esas ocasiones en las que alguien va y dice, todo va a salir bien, pero sabes que no es verdad?

Ratchet: Sí

Saru: To-Todo va a salir bien(sonríe).

Saru sacó su sonda sónica, pero al accionarla se dio cuenta de que no funcionaba bien.

Saru: Maldito cacharro…(golpea el destornillador sónico)Ahora.

Saru abrió la grieta y apareció una sombra con ojos que los miró y dijo:

¿?: Los tambores se acercan…El silencio caerá…La Pandórica se está abriendo…

Saru: Claro, y las alcahuetas existen. La Pandórica no es real. Es un cuento de hadas. Sin embargo…¿Qué es el silencio?

La grieta de repente se cerró, pero la sombra logró cruzar antes de que se cerrase, sin embargo Saru y Ratchet no lo advirtieron.

Ratchet: ¿Qué era eso?

Saru: Un espíritu libre, un ser vivo de energía.

Ratchet: La grieta no está…¡Ja!¡La grieta no está!

Un sonido fuerte inundó la casa por completo, parecido a una alarma pero también a una campana.

Saru:Oh oh…

Ratchet: ¿Qué pasa?

Saru:¡Los reactores están fisionando(reacción nuclear de las centrales nucleares), si no los estabilizo, di adiós a Kerwan!

Dijo esto último corriendo ya hacia el patio trasero, donde la Tardis estaba volcada y echando humo por todos lados.

Saru se montó al borde del suelo de la Tardis pero…

Ratchet: ¡Espera! Vas a volver, ¿no?

Saru: Claro que sí, yo siempre vuelvo. Tarde o temprano yo siempre vuelvo.

Se bajó del borde y se colocó a la altura del lombax.

Ratchet:¿Seguro?

Saru: Cinco minutos.

Ratchet: Los estoy contando ya.

Saru se volvió a subir miró al interior de la Tardis y sonrió a Ratchet. Acto seguido se lanzó al interior y las puertas se cerraron tras él. Un sonido como un golpe y la Tardis empezó a desaparecer paulatinamente con un sonido como el de un chorro de energía potente.

Ratchet se sentó en el borde de las escaleras del patio trasero. Eran las 00:04, a las 00:09 Saru estaría de nuevo con su Tardis en el patio trasero. Solo había que esperar.

Continuará…


	3. Chapter 3

Antes de empezar con este capítulo, aclaro que conceptos como la Tardis no me pertenecen, Riversong no es la Riversong de la serie de Doctor Who, así que me pertenece(creo), la Tardis pertenece a Doctor Who que a su vez pertenece a la BBC. Ratchet, Clank y los demás personajes de esta saga, pertenecen a Insomniac Games. Saru y el resto de personajes como Neus o Gloria, me pertenecen a mí, si queréis utilizarlos, pedidme permiso antes.

Sin más dilación, el capítulo 3.

Capítulo 3: Donna in the game

Gloria: Vamos a ver… Vuelve a explicarlo todo desde el principio.

Riversong: Con este dispositivo, nos lanzaré directos a la sala de control de la Tardis.

Emiliano: Y donde está la Tardis…

Abel: Está Saru.

Emiliano: No termines mis frases Abel.

¿?: ¡Ei chicos!

Abel: ¡Es Cristian!

Cristian: ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

Emiliano: No, qué haces tú aquí.

Cristian: Alguien me envió un mensaje para que estuviera aquí a eso de las seis y diez de la tarde. ¿Quiénes son estas?

Gloria: Me llamo Gloria.

Riversong: Y yo Riversong, soy la que te ha enviado el mensaje.

Emiliano: ¡River!

Riversong: Qué

Emiliano se mordió la lengua, no quería empezar una pelea, Riversong podía llegar a ser terrible si se le discutía algo.

Mientras tanto en la Tardis…

Saru: Vamos preciosa…

Saru tecleaba comandos y accionaba palancas y botones sin cesar, los reactores se habían estabilizado, pero el cristal armónico (lo que conduce la energía hasta los puertos de retroalimentación, y en definitiva, alimentaba a la Tardis) no acababa de asimilar el cambio brusco de potencia de la energía, todo el centro de control estaba o echando chispas o ardiendo.

Tardis: Placa hermana activada, iniciando creación de interfaz de ayuda.

Saru: ¡¿QUÉ!?¡No, no! ¡No hace falta!

Tardis: Calla y conduce.

Saru: Maldita sea…

¿?: ¿¡PERO QUÉ HACES PALURDO!?¿Qué te han enseñado a conducir! ¿un tractor o una Tardis?

Saru: Esto…Ho-ola Dona.

Dona: ¡Quita de en medio ostias!

La tal Dona bajó una palanca y la Tardis aterrizó como si nada, luego agarró a Saru por una oreja y lo lanzó fuera de la Tardis, acto seguido le lanzó una sonda sónica y cerró la puerta diciendo.

Dona: Esta Tardis necesita ser remodelada y actualizada, vete a paseo un rato.

Dicho esto cerró con un portazo y las luces de la Tardis se apagaron.

Saru: Puta Dona…

Voz de Dona: ¡Te he oído!

Saru: (Dando un respingo) ¡Ostia!

Saru entonces se dedicó a mirar a su alrededor, y se fijó en que estaba en una zona verde de las afueras de alguna ciudad. Oyó que se acercaba alguien y se escondió entre los matorrales más cercanos.

¿?: ¿Hola?¿Hay alguien?

Saru se concentró en observar al recién llegado, orejón, cola, bajito…Era otro lombax. Debía haberse estrellado en Fastoon hace unos 25 años mínimo, porque los lombax en el presente no vivían en el universo. El lombax miró y examinó la Tardis, tiró de la puerta pero no ocurrió nada. Saru sonrió, la Tardis solo se abría…El lombax intentó ahora empujando la puerta. Saru se puso tenso, así se abría la Tardis, empujando la puerta. Pero por más que empujó, el lombax no pudo abrir la puerta (Dona y su manía de cerrar con llave)Saru se decidió y…

Saru: No se abrirá por ahora.

¿?:(da un respingo y se da la vuelta)¿Quién eres tú?

Saru: No, más bien quién eres tú y como has oído aterrizar a mi Tardis.

¿?: ¿Tu qué?

Saru: Mi Tardis. Tiempo y dimensión relativos en el espacio. Cómo la has escuchado aterrizar.

¿?: Simplemente la he escuchado. No sé como… Tal vez… escuchando.

Saru: Quién eres

¿?: Pregunté yo primero.

Saru: No se te olvida nada eeee… Soy Saru, y soy un…

¿?: Señor del Tiempo. Crecí escuchando las historias sobre vosotros, vuestra fama os precede. Me llamo…

Saru: Neus, ¿Neus Ayres puede ser?

Neus: Sí, intentaré evitar mirarte a los ojos cuando piense en algo importante.

Saru: ¡Ajá! Los lombax con sus deducciones… ¡Simplemente sois brillantes!

Neus:…

Saru: Yo y mi manía de pensar en voz alta…

Neus: Ya veo. Estás desharapado, ¿no tienes ropa?

Saru: Sí pero está toda en el vestidor de mi Tardis.

Neus: ¿Tienes hambre?

Saru: Dame palitos de pescado con natillas.

En la Tierra…

Riversong: Agarraos todos de mí.

Abel fue y puso la mano donde no debía (en uno de los pechos de Riversong) Y River casi le dio una ostia.

Riversong: ¡Vuelve a tocarme ahí!

Abel: Vale.

Cristian: Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaaaa…

Riversong: Bromas a parte… ¿Estáis listos?

Todos: ¡Sí!

River pulsó un botón de una especie de pulsera y al instante todos se vieron arrastrados al interior de un túnel por el que iban muy rápido. El túnel era azul y tenía muchas ondas de color rojo, blanco y verde.

Mientras en la casa del lombax…

Saru estaba de pie en el salón, observando el interior de la casa de su anfitrión, era un salón muy amplio, con una holovisión, una estantería con holocrones (el equivalente de los libros), una mesa para seis personas, dos sofás, una cómoda, una grieta, un espejo, ¿una grieta?

Saru: Neus…

Neus: ¿Qué ocurre?

Saru: ¿Desde cuándo tienes esta grieta en la pared?

Neus: Desde que compré esta casa, ¿porqué?

Saru puso su oreja al lado de la grieta y empezó a dar golpecitos con las yemas de los dedos.

Saru: Porque, ¿sabes lo curioso?

Neus: No…

Saru se giró hacia el lombax.

Saru: Que la grieta no parece estar en la pared.

Neus: (perplejo) ¿Cómo?

Saru cogió un vaso de agua, tiró su contenido y lo apoyó sobre la grieta.

Saru: Están por todas partes, hace más de cuatro mil años, dentro de veinticinco y aquí y ahora,(sonríe) estoy con las grietas que no paro de encontrarlas…

Neus: ¿Qué clase de grieta es?

Saru: Un punto muerto en el tiempo, un sí y un no en la propia existencia, metralla de una explosión que jamás ocurrió y que sin embargo ocurre cada minuto cada segundo ,llámalo como tú quieras, pero esto es grave, ya van tres, a la cuarta ya es definitivamente grave.

Neus: ¿Cómo de grave?

Saru se apartó de la grieta y apuntó hacia ella con el destornillador sónico.

Neus: ¿No deberíamos avisar a la guardia pretoriana?

Saru: No.

Neus: ¿Porqué?

Saru: Porque ellos no saben que es esto, lo podrían confundir con una fuente de energía poderosa, y créeme, sería muy malo si se intentara utilizar como tal.

Saru accionó la sonda y la grieta se abrió mostrando un ojo flotante enorme, del diámetro de aproximadamente 3 metros.

¿?: El prisionero Zero ha escapado.

Saru: ¿Qué prisionero dices?

¿?: El prisionero Zero ha escapado.

Saru: Ya, ¿pero qué prisionero?

La grieta se cerró.

Neus: ¿Qué es el prisionero Zero?

Saru: ¿Te has sentido observado estando aquí alguna vez?

Neus: Puede…Un momento, ¿quieres decir que ese prisionero, sea quién sea, escapó a mi casa por esa grieta?

Saru: ¡Sí, sí, exacto! ¡Brillante! ¡Abrumador!

Neus: Sí, claro… ¿Dónde crees que está?

Saru: ¿Cuántas habitaciones tiene esta casa? Llegó la hora de buscar a Zero.

Neus: ¿Ese es su nombre?

Saru: Sí.

Neus: Esta casa tiene seis habitaciones.

Saru: ¿Alguna aparte de la cocina y el salón?

En Kerwan, en el presente.

Amanece, las siete de la mañana. Ratchet se despierta por el ruido de los hoovercoches (los coches que vuelan)y se cerciora de que está en la cama no en el patio trasero, donde se quedó esperando. Tristemente se hizo creer a sí mismo que todo había sido un estúpido sueño. Se dio la vuelta y se durmió de nuevo.

Saru: ¿Seguro que no hay más habitaciones?

Neus: No.

Saru: Yo diría que sí. Por el rabillo del ojo…

Neus miró por el rabillo del ojo, pero no vio nada.

Neus: No veo nada.

Saru: Porque por alguna razón no quieres verlo.

Neus: Eso es ridículo claro que quiero, pero no lo veo.

Saru: Sí quieres, pero no crees que sea posible.

Saru cogió la sonda sónica que le dio Dona y apuntó a Neus.

Neus: ¡Eh, eh, eh, eh! ¿Qué piensas hacer con eso?

Saru la activó.

Saru: Vuelve a mirar ahora.

Neus lo hizo, y esta vez vio una puerta. Miró a Saru. Luego volvió a mirar a la puerta. Se acercó a ella y la abrió. De ella salió algo parecido a un reptil que se lanzó a por Neus, que por poco lo esquivó.

Neus: ¡Joder!

Retrocedió y huyó detrás de Saru

Neus: ¡¿Qué demonios es eso?!

Saru: Una cría de anaconda espacial.

De repente se oyó en la holovisión una voz que decía: Entregad al prisionero Zero o la residencia lombax será incinerada.

Saru: ¿Cómo?

Neus: Si es sólo mi casa estoy dispuesto a…

Saru: ¡Pero es que no pueden hacer nada!

Neus: Ese ojo, ¿qué era?

Saru: Atraxi. Era un atraxi.

Saru salió disparado fuera de la casa y Neus lo siguió, la misma frase se repetía en cualquier dispositivo que enviara y recibiera información.

Neus: Está por todas partes…

Saru: Cielos… no se referían solo a tu casa (se volvió hacia Neus) Se refieren a todo el planeta…

La gente de la calle miró a Saru perpleja, primero empezaron los murmullos, luego la gente se inquietó más, pero el colmo de los colmos fue cuando el sol de Fastoon empezó a agrandarse, la gente empezó a gritar horrorizada.

Neus: ¡Saru! ¿Qué hacemos?

Saru se volvió hacia Neus y sonrió, tenía un plan.

Saru: Sujeta eso.

Neus: ¿S-seguro que esto lo atraerá?

Saru: Seguro.

Neus llevaba un hilo con u trozo de cable atado.

Neus: ¿Por qué lleva un cable?

Saru: Esa criatura se alimenta de la energía de todo. Eso es un cable residual de mi Tardis, lo llevaba en el reverso de mi camisa.

Neus: Ammmm…

Entonces se oyó un serpenteo y una voz que decía…

Zero: Todos moriréis…. Todos…..

Saru: Tira… hacia la plaza…

Neus: ¿Porqué?

Saru: ¿Me das tu móvil?

Neus:….

Saru: No voy a fisgonear en tus fotos y música….

Neus suspiró y se lo dio, tenía una corazonada de que el Señor del Tiempo sabía lo que hacía. Saru cogió el teléfono y empezó a manejarlo a una rapidez sin precedentes.

Neus: ¿Qué haces?

Saru: Crear un virus informático…

Neus: O.o

Los lombax miraban a Saru y a Neus, pero sobre todo a la sierpe que conducían a la plaza.

Saru: Enviar…

Neus: No me gastes el saldo.

Saru: Perdón.

Entonces el reloj del teléfono se puso en 00:00, y al igual que todos los relojes y número digitales del planeta.

Llegaron a la plaza, y la serpiente dirigió su atención hacia un guardia de seguridad poco precavido, abrió sus fauces y se lanzó a por el guardia, lo mordió en el brazo y cuando este empezó a gritar de dolor Saru se alarmó cogió el hilo y el cable del extremo empezó a brillar con resplandor azul, lo blandió como un látigo y golpeo a la serpiente en la cabeza, al hacerlo se produjo el sonido de un rayo que resonó por toda la plaza.

Saru: ¡Eh, tú! ¡Mírame!

La serpiente lo miró con rabia, era evidente que no le había gustado el latigazo, si no sería una serpiente masoca.

Saru: Bien, sé lo que eres, y tu sabes lo que soy yo. Te llamas Zero y te has escapado de una prisión atraxi por una gireta temporal.

Zero, como susurrando, respondió.

Zero: No puedesss hacer nada por evitar lo inevitable, están todos muertosss, insinerarán el planeta, y a nossotrosss también con él.

Saru: ¿Sí? Pues yo he ido un paso por delante, lerdo, a partir de un código de base cero de un móvil que me ha prestado mi buen amigo Neus, (la serpiente miró feroz a Neus)he creado un virus informático que vuelve todas la progresiones al cero cada diez segundos, si yo estuviera en la órbita baja del planeta con una nave de guerra observando el planeta, rastrearía el origen del virus hasta el móvil usado que por cierto está aquí, (Saru se lo saca del bolsillo y lo muestra)

En ese momento una estrella, o mejor dicho una nave con forma de estrella, con un ojo enorme en el centro, llegó a la plaza, los lombax empezaron a gritar asustados. El ojo miró a Saru y luego a Zero, envolviendo a este último en un haz blanca que lo desvaneció, pero antes de marcharse….

Zero: Los tambores se acercan Saru, los tambores.

La nave dio media vuelta y se marchó. Saru sacó el móvil de Neus y tecleó un número de teléfono.

Saru: ¿Sí? Soy yo. ¿Cómo que qué yo? ¡Saru! ¿Qué qué quiero? ¡Ibais a incinerar el planeta Os veo en la azotea del hospital 2 en un minuto.

Dicho esto le pasó el móvil a Neus.

Saru: Perdón.

Neus: ¿Por?

Saru: La factura de teléfono.

Saru salió a correr al hospital 2 (el más cercano).

Neus: ¡Hijo de…! ¡Espera!

Entraron en el hospital a toda prisa, atrayendo la atención de todos. Saru se metió en un ascensor y Neus apenas consiguió alcanzarle.

Neus: Se iban.

Saru: Lo sé.

Neus: ¿Por qué los has traído de vuelta?

Saru: Se iban, ¿pero por cuánto tiempo?

Neus se quedó cabizbajo, no había pensado en eso.

Saru: ¿En qué trabajas?

Neus: ¿Y tú?

Saru sonrió.

Saru: He preguntado yo primero.

Neus: No… puedo decirlo.

Saru: División 5 de investigación avanzada de Fastoon.

Neus: Dijiste que no fisgonearías.

Saru: Mentí. Lo hago a menudo. Regla número uno, Saru siempre miente, haz el favor de anotarla.

Llegaron a la azotea, pero salieron a un vestidor.

Saru: Aaaah, ropa…

Saru empezó a coger ropa de las perchas.

Neus: Esa ropa no es tuya.

Saru: Ya lo sé.

Neus: ¿Por qué te la llevas?

Saru: Tengo que estar presentable. Date la vuelta.

Neus: Por?

Acto seguido Saru se empezó a desnudar y Neus rápidamente se dio la vuelta.

Salieron fuera y vieron una nave atraxi como la que se había llevado a Zero.

Neus se quedó parado donde estaba. Saru llevaba puesto un traje de empresa azul marino, zapatillas deportivas, varias corbatas colgando del cuello y una gabardina que puso en el suelo. Saru se adelantó.

Saru: ¡Vamos! ¡Saru hablará con vosotros ahora!

El ojo salió de su nave muy rápido y se situó frente a Saru. Unos rayos azules salieron de la pupila recorriendo a Saru de arriba abajo.

Atraxi: Tú no eres de este mundo(dijo con voz cavernosa)

Saru: No. No lo soy. Pero he invertido mucho trabajo en él. ¿Tú qué crees? (le enseña las corbatas)

Atraxi: ¿Este mundo es importante?

Saru: ¿importante? ¿Qué significa importante? de lombax viven en él. Una pregunta mejor, ¿este mundo es una amenaza para los atraxi? Venga, estáis monitorizando todo el planeta, ¿este mundo es una amenaza?

El atraxi proyectó una imagen holográfica del planeta y empezó a pasar imágenes de lombax, sus armas, sus vidas…

Atraxi: No.

Saru: ¿La civilización de este mundo es culpable de algún delito, según las leyes de los atraxi?

El atraxi empieza a pasar imágenes de nuevo, procedimientos judiciales, ejércitos…

Atraxi: No

Saru: De acuerdo, una más, sólo una. ¿Está este mundo… protegido?Porque no sois los primeros en venir aquí. Oh! ha habido muchísimos antes de vosotros.(Empieza a ponerse la corbata, que es roja)

El atraxi empezó a pasar imágenes de daleks, cybermans, somtaram…

Saru: La pregunta es, ¿Qué les pasó?(se empieza poner la gabardina, marrón claro)

El atraxi empezó a pasar imágenes de la anterior regeneración de Saru. Se paró en una, situada en Skaro, planeta de los daleks.

Saru avanzó hacia el holograma ya con la gabardina puesta y lo traspasó. Neus miraba asombrado todo aquel espectáculo.

Saru: Hola. Soy Saru. Básicamente…(pausa larga) corred.

El atraxi volvió a su nave y despegó hasta perderse de vista. Entonces se oyó un sonido fuerte, como si se cayera algo metálico. Saru se sacó una llave, la llave de la Tardis, que estaba brillando.

Saru salió corriendo hacia el bosque donde la Tardis aterrizó. Y Neus le siguió.

En la Tardis…

Se abre un agujero en la pared y de él salen Abel, Emiliano, Riversong, Cristian y Gloria.

Emiliano: ¿Seguro que esta es la Tardis?

Dona: ¿La de Saru? ¡Sí!

Riversong: ¡Dona!

River y Dona chocaron las manos, en ese momento, Saru apareció por la puerta de la Tardis.

Saru: ¡Mírate! ¡Estás preciosa!

Ahora la Tardis era mucho más amplia, en el centro había una consola con un rotor del tipo bautismal (porque se parece a una pila bautismal) El resto del interior era gris claro y azul. Grandes paneles azules claro que más bien eran pantallas con símbolos gallifreyans sujetadas por barras gris claro. Pero lo que había cambiado sobre todo, era el sonido que hacían los motores. Ahora era un sonido profundo. Acongojante (o acojonante).

Abel: ¡Saru!

Saru: ¡Chicos! ¿Cómo habéis llegado aquí?

Riversong: Con esta preciosidad.

Y enseñó un brazalete metálico.

Saru:¡Riveeeeerrrrrr!

Todos: Jajajajajajajajaa

Dona: ¡No grites o si no, te hecho niño malo!

Neus entró en ese momento.

Neus: ¡ Cielo Santo!

Abel: ¡¿Ratchet!?

Saru le pisó un pie.

Saru: (susurrando)No es Ratchet, es otro lombax.

Abel: Pero, has conocido a Ratchet.

Saru: Sí

Abel: Quiero verle.

Saru: Ya iremos. ¡Neus!

Neus: ¿Sí?

Saru: Ven, estos son mis amigos, Abel, Emiliano, Riversong, Cristian y mi prima Gloria.

Neus: ¿También sois todos Señores del Tiempo?

Emiliano: No.

Saru: Te noto tenso o molesto, Emiliano, ¿te ocurre algo?

Dona: ¡Eh tú! ¡Desagradecido! ¡No me has presentado!

Saru: Ah, sí. Neus, esta es Dona. Es la interfaz encarnada de la Tardis.

Abel: jajajajajaja…

Cristian: ¿De qué te ríes?

Abel: Porque me ha recordado a la señorita Rosa, jajajajajaa

Dona: A mí no me compares con esa.

Abel: Ok.

Saru: Neus, ¿quieres venir con nosotros?

Neus: ¿Quién, yo?

Riversong miró a Saru y entendió lo que le pasaba por la mente.

Riversong: Sí, tú.

Neus: ¿Hasta dónde puede viajar esto?

Saru: Hacia donde tú quieras, todo el espacio y el tiempo, todo lo que ha sucedido, está sucediendo o va a suceder. ¿Por dónde quieres empezar?

Neus: ¿Podré volver para mañana?

Saru: El tiempo no puede ser tu jefe, gasto tiempo incluso cuando no lo tengo, regla número 7, anótala por favor.

Neus: De acuerdo.

Dona: Sígueme, te mostraré tu habitación.

Abel: Dona no te aproveches del muchacho eeeehh.

Cristian: Jajajaa

Dona: Muy gracioso. Los demás seguís teniendo las mismas habitaciones.

Emiliano: ¿Hay wifi?

Saru: De siempre.

Emiliano: Me voy a mi habitación.

Abel: ¡Amos pon esto en marcha ya hombre!

Riversong: ¿Puedo hacer los honores?

Saru: No, que lo haga…Mi mano.

Saru: ( se acerca a la consola). ¿Lista? Claro que sí.

Saru acciono la nueva palanca de despegue y el rotor hizo el resto.

Mientras tanto, en el planeta Fastoon.

En el hospital 2 habían alojado al guardia de seguridad al que mordió Zero. Su nombre nadie lo recuerda, porque a nadie más que a su familia le importaba su vida. Ni siquiera Saru se preocupó por él, sólo se limitó a quitarle a Zero de encima. Esto lo aprovechó aquella sombra que salió de la grieta del sótano de Ratchet y que viajó a bordo de la Tardis. La sombra se deslizó hasta la cama. El lombax entreabrió los ojos, Zero le había inyectado un veneno que literalmente le disolvía por dentro.

Sombra: ¿Tienes miedo a morir?

Lombax: S-sí

Sombra: Puedo ayudarte, pero debes prestarme tu cuerpo, seremos una simbiosis los dos viviremos juntos, para siempre…

Lombax:¿Pa-para s-siempre?

Sombra: Sí, para siempre.

Entonces la sombra se deslizó poco a poco hacia la boca del lombax. Hasta que se introdujo en él. El lombax tosió varias veces cerrando los ojos, y cuando los ojos se le abrieron, su color era azul con resplandores dorados. Se levantó y se arrancó los electrocardiogramas, a lo que vino una enfermera.

Enfermera: Eh eh, ¡quédese dónde está! ¿Cómo se llama?

¿?: Yo me llamo El Amo. Y si El Doctor puede ser joven y fuerte, nosotros también lo seremos.

Entonces de los brazos del recién bautizado lombax empezaron a salir resplandores dorados. Extendió los brazos y de la cabeza también empezó a salir resplandores dorados. Hasta que de repente la luz dorada salió en grandes cantidades como si explotara. El Amo, se estaba regerando.

Continuará…


End file.
